


Slytherin Slut

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dom Lucius Malfoy, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Omega Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Severus has a new title among his older, slytherin friends.





	Slytherin Slut

**Author's Note:**

> A silly idea me and my dom came up with.
> 
> I dont know if this is going to turn into a full story or stay aa a drabble/short story type of thing. If you have any ideas for a fanfic around this, through it my way. 
> 
> They find out their classifications around end of third year, this happened start of forth year. He got the title about fifth year.

Severus hated the title the older boys had dubbed him after a year of being passed around like a toy among them. He hated how no one looked him in the eyes or ever gave him aftercare. He hated how the Marauders looked on in disgust but Severus had likely been with more people than Black ever had.

  
The Slytherin Slut was his new name, it was better than Snivellus, but being crowned slut of the Snakes wasn't exactly Severus' cup of tea. He enjoyed the sex, of course. He loved being held close and feeling another warm body pressed against his own. But everything else he loathed about it.

  
Lucius had started this all as a joke when they'd found out Severus' classification as an Omega. Malfoy would push Severus' bare little body to the floor within the common room and start pounding into him. No one took much notice, it was custom for Pureblood Alpha's to treat others like this. It didn't help that Severus' own submissive scent grew stronger the more he was humiliated.

  
It grew worse as others joined in, taking turns, fucking his little brain out, but the word 'no' never passed Severus' lips. He let them do it, he lapped up the attention like a touch starved puppy. But a part of him was always with Lucius. His long, thin pale cock was the first to penetrate him, taking the boy's virginity and innocence.

  
Snape wondered in years to come, what would it be like for him? Would anyone remember his name or face? Or would he disappear from their minds as quickly as the sun disappeared behind clouds within Autumn?

  
He tried not to think too much about his future, it was all very dark he assumed. For now, though, he was the little pet of his fellow Slytherin's, and for some reason, he was okay with that.


End file.
